


Encore

by Miah_Arthur



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Sexual Content, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Geralt demands a private performance after Jaskier finishes playing for the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Hircine_Taoist!
> 
> Geraskier Kink Bingo card a, fill for square: aggressive submissive

#  **Encore**

Jaskier finished his set and put away his lute. The crowd called for more, but he had already done three extra songs after an entire evening of playing. His voice was going to be worthless tomorrow if he didn’t stop. He theatrically rubbed at his throat, and the innkeeper stood up for him. “Come back for the show tomorrow and bring coin! Go home for the night.”

“Thank you, good man,” Jaskier said quietly. 

“More coin for me if they buy another meal tomorrow,” the innkeeper said with a wink. 

Jaskier headed up the stairs. Geralt had slipped away during his last planned song, and if he’d gone to sleep, there would be no shifting him from the center of the bed. As soon as Jaskier’s hand touched the door handle, it yanked open, a hand dragging him inside and off-balance. 

Geralt caught him with one arm and pulled the lute case from his grasp with the other. 

Jaskier straightened. “What’s the big—Oh.” Geralt was naked, and aroused, very aroused. His erection raked across Jaskier's thigh as he moved.

He pushed the door closed behind him and locked it. 

Geralt placed the lute safely in the corner and pressed into Jaskier’s space, trapping him against the door. One hand tangled in Jaskier’s hair, the other rucked his shirt up and groped upward to his chest. He kissed Jaskier passionately. Lips and teeth and tongue all at play, frantic in his need. 

Excitement coursed through Jaskier, settling in his groin. Geralt kissed down his throat, sucking at the base of his throat under the edge of his collar. 

Jaskier gripped Geralt’s shoulders. “Not how I expected the evening to go.”

Geralt growled and licked the mark he'd made. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“Let me get undressed then.”

“Hurry up. Took so long." 

Jaskier frantically worked loose the buttons and laces around Geralt’s roaming hands. “What can I say? The crowd loved me. They called for three extra songs!”

"Three too many. This is better.” Geralt shoved the unbuttoned doublet off Jaskier’s shoulders to the floor.

“Hey, now! I need to hang that up.”

“Later. You kept me waiting _forever_.”

“ _Fine_. It won't hurt them to be on the floor a while."

Geralt dropped to his knees to tug Jaskier’s boots off. His trousers and underclothes followed rapidly, and then Geralt dragged him to the bed, kissing and caressing the whole way. 

Jaskier laughed when their knees bumped against the edge of the bed. He tried to turn Geralt around, but Geralt twisted, and Jaskier ended up on his back beneath the witcher’s solid weight. 

“That’s better,” Geralt murmured, rutting against Jaskier, dragging their cocks together. 

Jaskier moaned and gripped Geralt’s hips, encouraging him. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Not stopping there.” Geralt sat up, kneeling between Jaskier’s thighs. 

Jaskier wiggled in an attempt to reposition himself on top. 

Geralt pressed him back against the mattress. “Hold still.” He shifted, straddling Jaskier and gliding onto Jaskier’s cock in one smooth motion, an expression of bliss on his face. “I needed that.”

Jaskier gasped at the shock of rapid transition from cool air to squeezing heat. The image of Geralt waiting for him, stretching himself, working his fingers in and out... “Y-you were busy while you waited.”

He nodded and began rocking his hips. “It’s been so long.”

Jaskier scoffed. “Only a week.”

Geralt impaled himself faster and harder. “Too long.”

Seeing Geralt with his head thrown wantonly back, made the impending climax coil in Jaskier’s groin. “Slow down, or you’re going to make me come early.”

Geralt stilled, panting. 

Jaskier took deep, slow breaths, willing himself back in control. Geralt leaned forward, his arms bracketing Jaskier’s, his hair draping around his face like a frame. Gods, he was gorgeous like this. Jaskier shifted his hips, giving shallow thrusts, and Geralt’s head dropped. He bit his lip, stifling his groans. 

“I want to flip over,” Jaskier said. Geralt went with motion easily this time, and they managed the move without Jaskier pulling out. He pulled Geralt’s legs over his arms and knelt between them. He'd happily explore Geralt's body, worship it, make him howl with pleasure...

“Fuck me already.”

“Can’t I admire the view?” Jaskier singsonged at him, but he obliged the demand with slow, gentle thrusts. 

Geralt whined in the back of his throat. “Jaskier. Harder. Faster.”

How could he deny that? Jaskier sped up, snapping his hips forward as hard and fast as he could. Skin slapping on skin. The pressure building within him again. He gripped Geralt’s cock with one hand and pumped rough, short strokes the way Geralt liked in these moods. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” His hands twisted in the blankets, and he writhed against the mattress. “Fuck, yes. Like that.”

Jaskier forced himself to keep the pace and hold off coming. A little longer… A little—there! Geralt threw his arm over his mouth to muffle his shout as he came, his come splashing hot against Jaskier's belly and over his hand. Jaskier pushed in deep and rutted, letting himself tumble over into orgasm. 

He eased out and flopped onto his back beside Geralt. “Melitele’s tits, Geralt. If you’d mentioned this, I would have gotten up here sooner.”

Geralt chuckled and tossed him a damp cloth. “I like surprising you. The journey your face goes through before you settle into ‘yes’ is the best damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Watching you fuck yourself on my cock is the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Jaskier rolled over and draped his arm over Geralt’s chest, playing with the sparse hair sprinkled across his chest. “I can’t last long at the sight of it.”

Geralt tipped his chin up and kissed him gently. “I know.” He grinned, the expression lighting his face up in a way that Jaskier counted himself privileged to see. "Your best encore of the night."

"I'll always save an encore for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miahclone/)for Witcher fic-recs, snippets, occasional prompt fills, and just because I love talking about these awesome characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing and would like to reblog this story, you can [ do so here!](https://miahclone.tumblr.com/post/636801505840742400/encore-summary-geralt-demands/)


End file.
